


Thinking Slytherin

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #9: The North Pole. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thinking Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #9: The North Pole. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

James turned up a little later, flushed from the cold but in high spirits. While he was busy perusing the many displays, accompanied by Lily and Albus, who were showing him various items, George chatted with Harry. “Have you heard from Gin lately? Last I heard she was tearing through the Quidditch rankings in America.”

“Yeah, she fire-called the kids last week,” Harry replied. “Couldn’t talk for long, but she’s coming back Christmas Eve.”

Standing beside him, Severus remained silent. Truthfully, as fond as he was of the children, he was looking forward to having Harry to himself this Christmas.

~~~

The light was fading when they left the shop, George’s, “I’ll see you at The Burrow on Boxing Day!” ringing in their ears. The snow was falling thickly now, and their coats were quickly painted white.

“Too cold,” Albus complained, shivering as an icy wind whipped around them.

“It’s colder at the North Pole,” Lily said wisely. Albus scowled at her. James rolled his eyes.

“I still need something for Draco,” Harry said, pulling on his gloves. “What do you get someone who already has everything?”

“I suggest something out of the ordinary,” Severus said. “…Failing that, alcohol will suffice.”

~~~

“I am in need of several items from the Apothecary,” he continued. “I shall meet you at The Leaky Cauldron.”

“Can I come with you?” Albus asked, perking up.

“If you wish.”

“Wait, that’s all the help you’re giving me?” Harry protested as Albus moved to Severus’ side. “What about Draco’s gift?”

“I have utmost faith that you can put your Auror skills to use and hunt down something suitable.”

“Great,” Harry deadpanned. “If the right gift attacks me, I’ll arrest it.”

“What about fairy wings?” Lily supplied helpfully.

Harry looked down at her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.


End file.
